In vertical, high side rolling piston or sliding vane compressors, the shaft is supported in an upper or motor end bearing. Within the bearing, the shaft has two journals separated by an annulus. Conventionally, the motor end bearing has an internal oil groove formed therein which runs the entire bearing length. Running a compressor with a conventional oil groove to determine the maximum speed before failure resulted in failure due to upper bearing land failure. The failure was due to the dynamic loading from the rotor counterweights which directed continuous load over the complete shaft revolution causing disrupted film pressure as the point load of the upper bearing land passed through the internal oil groove on the motor bearing.